


His masterpiece

by Sueanoi



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crack, M/M, i wrote this after midnight, no beta the fic must be uploaded now, sigma ships xzero, sigma writes slash fics of xzero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi
Summary: Sigma was revived by his secret partner. Both of them revealed a little bit about their pass masterpiece.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	His masterpiece

Somehow, he’s on Earth.   
Someone, he’s conscious again. 

Of course, Sigma woke to a disembodied voice.

“Sigma, you are a marvel, a perfect entity. I cannot let you simply perish. You are not defeated, yet! With my help, you still have a chance! Let us form a partnership once more…”

No matter, currently, that voice is repeating the same old message like a broken record, Sigma couldn’t pay full attention at this point in his wakefulness even if he wanted to. 

“I shall give you a new body. We have to get Zero to be on our side. It is highly in both of our interest to recover Zero’s true form as how he was created to be. He is our key to victory!” 

The voice slowly glitched into a hologram of a familiar old professor. Sigma noticed that first, before he realized he was in his viral form. His full consciousness slowly returned, while the voice ranted on and on. Sigma did not catch everything that was said. 

“...I should know, I made him. I gave him everything I had. He’s my ultimate masterpiece-”

“You repeat this message.” Sigma interrupted, grumpy “But He never gave YOU the victory you promised me.”

The hologram huffed, offended, “Not back then he didn't!” he yelled, “That’s why I had to add that execution file after the fact! That stupid bot never really did as I wanted him to do. Of course not, what did I expect? I gave him an android mind! And he decided to use that power to disobey my orders, I’m his creator! I swear to…”

Ah, he’s now ranting about a past long gone. Sigma’s mind may have regained it’s full consciousness, but he’s still only semi--awake. He was not ready for this. The floating virus was about to protest, 

“...and fell head over heels for that wretched android prototype! Making ogling eyes at -”

“Wait. What?!” Sigma was suddenly fully awake, “He what? Repeat that!”

“What? That my stupid robot Zero had a crush on X?” The hologram said, “Yeah, he did. He had it bad.”

“Oh my I’ll be.” Sigma breathed, or he tried to, “This is excellent! My slash fics were real…!?”

“Your what?!” 

“My literature. My masterpiece. My slash fics.” Sigma couldn’t contain his excitement, “This was before … all this.”

“What the actual…?”

“Oh wouldn’t you want to know? My writing was quite popular!” Sigma teased, “Don’t worry. Fortunately for us, my favorite genre is now ‘enemy to lover to enemy’. Hurt no comfort. Angst ending only. My slash fics will become reality!” 

Sigma laughed with all his might, The hologram glitched,

“This just makes everything better. Now tell me, old man. How do we make Zero turn against his lover.” 

\----

“Ohhh! Did you see that X0_forever_0X updated their fic?!” A navigator bounced on her working panel, excitedly announcing the news to her chief, “I can’t wait to get off this shift! I HAVE to know how it’s gonna go! That cliffhanger was on my mind this entire day!”

“Oh, You’re going to love it.” Alia casually said to her subordinate, leaning her chin on her hand. 

“You read it? That’s so fast!”

“Don’t tell anyone. I beta read this chapter.” 

“YOU!?” The navigator shouted in disbelief, “You’re friends with X0_forever_0X? Wow! I’m so jealous..!” 

“SHHH” 

“Ah, sorry” she whispered. “Wait, does this mean you know how this will end?”

“No spoilers!” 

“Alia!”

“Nope.”

“Did they marry? Please tell me they marry.”

“No spoilers!”

“Aw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Southernbird and Aria for sparking this idea. 
> 
> I have long joked about Sigma being a hardcore shipper. but never really thought the day will come that I will write a crack fic with that idea in mind. Thank you both.


End file.
